Harry Potter and the Beginnings of a hero
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: Harry has been living with the Dursleys for years when it is time to go for Hogwart's school supplies Prof. Snape comes. The adventure begins and how will Prof. Snape react to a Harry that isn't exactly on the light but a shade of grey? Abuse mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters mentioned in this story.

In Surrey, England lived a completely normal family. They had their lawn clipped to perfection, hedges that were trimmed in a way that people could only wish for, and there was not a weed in the garden that an eye could see. Every day the head of the household, Vernon Dursley, would leave to go to work at eight fifteen precisely. No one would ever doubt the Dursleys of not being the perfect family. Really who would doubt this assumption, with Vernon as the CO of his company, Petunia being the great and affectionate wife and mother, and little Dudley who went to a prestigious private school? The one problem was that nobody saw or heard of their little nephew Harry Potter and with him is where this story begins.

The reason that people rarely saw him was because his Aunt and uncle wanted him to remain hidden from the world seeing as he is a wizard and would ruin their image. See little Harry is a very powerful wizard, and he still has some tricks up his sleeves, but we will get to those later. Anyway its six in the morning and dear Aunt Petunia must get Harry up which means knocking on the door to the cupboard he sleeps in and a few harsh words.

"Get your lazy, good for nothing butt out the bed and start breakfast." Screams Aunt Petunia in that shrill voice that reminds people of nails running down a chalkboard.

Yes Aunt Petunia, sorry for keeping you waiting… was Harry's reply as he felt around in an attempt to find his glasses and pull some clothes on.

As Harry heads out of his "room" he makes his way to the stove to start breakfast. Luckily for him just as he Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's breakfast, they took their respective seats at the table. Harry passed out their food and drinks, however it was not quick enough for Vernon and he ended up earning himself a blow in the head and a kick in the gut, which surprisingly is a pretty good morning for Harry. As Harry walked outside to perform his daily tasks he made sure that his glamours were in place at ten he knew he was a wizard and he knew he was pretty powerful. The only problem was that glamours were the only spell he ever dear do in the presence of his family. Besides he needed them to keep up the perfect appearance of his so-called family.

As Harry headed outside he noticed the mail lying precariously on the doormat. Picking it up he saw an odd looking letter that seemed to be written on some old paper he guessed that it was probably parchment. Harry placed it carefully into his oversized pockets and brought the rest of the mail to his uncle. Harry did not look up when he passed his uncle the mail he just continued on his way to the backdoor and the fresh air beyond it. When he got outside he began the tedious task of weeding the garden and all the while he kept thinking about the letter and putting his hand on his pocket to ensure that this was no dream and it really was there.

Once Harry had confirmed that his uncle had left for the day he went over to the freshly painted shed in the backyard. He opened the door and the familiar musty smell encased him. He trudged through the various nick-knacks that lay forgotten on the floor to a couple of boxes where he could rest comfortably. He opened the letter to find that it was crammed with papers and pulling them out he began to read. The letters were short and to the point telling him that he had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was also a list of supplies that he would need to get (he wondered where he would get the money from), and there was also a piece of paper saying that one of the professors would be there the next day to pick him up (he decided to let the professor deal with his aunt and uncle it would be safer for him that way). The letters were all signed by Professor McGonagall the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.

Harry replaced the letter carefully into its envelope and then into his pocket. He then conjured up some paper and a pencil on which he hastily scribbled down his reply. As Harry started to walk back outside with the lawnmower he saw an owl already awaiting his reply. Harry mowed the lawn and did the rest of his chores as quick as possible and went to his cupboard to lie down and look at the photo album containing a few pictures of his mother. Harry had swiped the photo album a couple days ago from the attic.

At nine o'clock Harry heard the front door open and hit the wall and the door being slammed shut. Then to add his already miserable day his uncle pulled the cupboard door open and forcefully yanked him out by the collar. After Harry received various kicks and punches to nearly every part of his body he pulled himself up and limped over to his cupboard. Once he entered the safety of his cupboard he tended to his wounds as much as possible. Before Harry fell asleep he received a message saying that one Professor Snape would come at noon tomorrow to bring Harry to get his school supplies. He was lucky on one hand for that meant that his relatives would be out for that day, but the only problem was that he would be locked in his cupboard and he had yet to manage how to open a lock due to the fear of the consequences if he did.

Harry's relatives left early in the morning around seven. As he assumed he was locked in his cupboard with an orange and a glass of water. He was able to tell the hour due to the chiming of the clock. At noon Harry heard someone knocking on the front door. Harry tried desperately to get out of the cupboard, but to no avail. After some frustrating knocking Harry heard the lock on the front door click. Once the stranger entered the hallway he felt a change in the air alerting him that magic had been used. Harry sat as the professor searched the house patiently waiting to be found. After awhile a shadow blocked the little light that streamed into the cupboard that enabled Harry to see. He heard the locks of the door being opened and Harry came face to face with the one and only Professor Snape.

"Get out Potter." Was all that Professor Snape said, but it was in a voice that would make the most defiant child follow.

With a small squeak Harry was out and standing up ready to leave. Professor Snape gave his appearance a quizzical look and then briskly started to walk out the door he beckoned Harry to follow him with a slight twitch of his wrist. Their journey was quick since Professor Snape used a type of travel that made you feel that you were being sucked into a tube. Harry was unsure what it was called and to afraid to ask. They had ended up in the Leaky Cauldron and Harry realized that everyone seemed to recognize him immediately and then the people in the pub started to swarm around Harry and Professor Snape. Harry being so unused to crowds quickily hide behind Professor Snape using his body as a shield. Professor Snape seemed to understand and began to push his way through the crowd and into what seemed to be an empty and dusty broom closet. However with a couple of swift taps and movements by Professor Snape's wand an archway formed out of the wall and it led into one of the most interesting places in the world. Harry heard Professor Snape mumble welcome to Diagon Alley, but after that short outburst he make quiet and sullen again.

Harry looked up at Professor Snape and finally had enough courage to ask him his first question. While actually that would be the first time Harry had spoken to the man at all not that he was rude he was just shy and nervous.

"Sir, where exactly are we going first?" Was Harry's simple question.

"Gringotts the bank where all accounts for witches and wizards are stored." Was Professors Snape response.

With that Professor Snape started to walk briskly through the crowd. Harry had to run to keep up with the man's long and powerful strides.

A/N: Harry has never gone to school but has taught himself the basics by listening to Dudley's tapes on learning that Petunia makes him watch every night before bed. Harry is very smart and powerful. He learned he was wizard when he was seven due to the accidental magic that had occurred around him and this was the only explanation he could come up with. There will be Weasley, Dumbledore, and Hermione bashing in this story. There will also be slash as I am hoping to make this a Harry/Luna Pairing. There will be a poll on my profile of which house Harry should go in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the places or characters mentioned in this story.

Upon entering Gringotts, Harry was stunned by the beautiful architecture of the building and the various statues that littered the main entrance. Harry stood frozen to the spot staring open-mouthed and fascinated at everything around him. It was a few moments later that Harry realized that Professor Snape had continued to walk on towards a counter and was now being waited upon. Harry made a mad dash towards the professor, but unfortunately due to his rush he did not see the goblin heading towards and they collided landing on the ground and papers flying everywhere above their heads. Harry scrambled on his knees helping the goblin pick up the papers and as he did this he apologized continually. The goblin accepted his apology and Harry continued on towards his professor, who upon seeing the crash had taken on a grim expression. When Harry reached Professor Snape he grabbed roughly onto Harry's shoulder upset that the boy had done that. Harry instinctively flinched away from the hand, and Professor Snape began to look at the boy more closely.

Professor Snape was never one to be surprised, but when the so called golden boy flinched away it brought painful memories of his childhood back. He decided to watch Harry more closely and maybe to even change his initial thoughts about him. Coming back to reality Professor Snape handed Harry's vault key over to the goblin and proceeded to follow him out a side door and into the carriage. He told Harry to remain seated and to remain still. When they reached the Potter vault he was surprised that Harry had not made a sound of enjoyment or fright, but in fact had remained in an almost cationic state throughout the ride. The goblin opened the vault and when Harry made no move to enter Professor Snape gave him a slight push and told Harry that the money was his. Harry stood there with his mouth ajar, but then began to walk towards the mountains of gold, silver, and bronze and put some into a pouch that his professor had handed him. They then went back up on the carriage and made a quick exit from the bank and back on to the busy streets of the alley.

Once outside of the bank Harry was directed to a store where various potion ingredients were and various other products that were needed to make potions. Professor Snape led them down aisles of ingredients while quietly muttering to himself. Harry had picked up a basket upon entering the store and his professor was now placing potion ingredients, cauldrons, phials, knives, a scale, and dragon hide gloves within the basket. He also saw that his professor had picked up some other potion ingredients, but had put them in his basket. It seemed to Harry that the professor was clutching the ingredients to his chest as though someone would steal them from him or he would be in huge trouble for having these certain ingredients. Harry would find out in due time why the professor had bought those ingredients and what he had planned to do with them.

They left the store and reentered the brightness of the alley Harry was then led to Flourish and Blotts. His professor instructed him to get his school books and meet him in front of the store in forty five minutes. Harry wondered around the bookstore finding the books that were on his list. Along the way Harry also picked up books on rights of magical creatures, magical customs, history of the magical world, pureblood family trees, controlling elements, and controlling magical powers. Harry figured that he might as well get loads of books because he was sure to be locked in his cupboard for the rest of the summer. While checking out he ran into a boy with red hair. The boy quickly introduced himself and his sister and then stood staring at the scar that adorned Harry's head. Harry decided that he did not like Ronald Weasley and that he would stay away from him. He then went to the cash register purchased his books and left without further incident. Professor Snape was just making his way around the corner when Harry made his way out of the bookstore. Harry decided that he would run and catch up with his professor, so that Professor Snape would not have to walk more than was necessary for him.

Upon catching up to his professor Harry was dragged into Madame Malkins Robes for Every Occasion. Harry was told by Professor Snape to stand quietly and wait until he came back for him. Professor Snape then disappeared behind the curtains to have a lengthy discussion with Madame Malkin about obtaining himself a few new robes and Harry. While Harry was waiting for his professor a blonde boy around his age and his mother entered the store. Harry saw there was an air of importance around these people and were struck at how beautiful they were. The boy upon seeing someone his quickly walked over to Harry. He held out his hand to Harry who took it and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and that his mother's name was Madame Malfoy. Harry introduced himself, but Draco did not stare nor gush about how famous he was. Harry decided that he liked Draco and wanted to be friends so right the and there a powerful friendship was started. Professor Snape decided at that moment to get Harry he gave Draco a quick hello and Madame Malfoy a crisp nod. Harry was prodded with needles and measured in various places. After a half an hour of being prodded he was able to show that he had four robes, two cloaks, three pairs of trainers, and an assortment of other clothing to show for it. It was then with a brief goodbye to Draco that they left the store.

Professor Snape was getting antsy he no longer wanted to be in the alley and you could tell by the way his pace quickened. He rushed through the crowds with Harry trailing behind him and into the wand shop. Ollivander came out from the rows of wands stacked high upon each other and gave them both a curt bow. He then proceeded to tell Harry of his parents' wands and their strong points. He left that subject however to ask Harry which hand was his wand hand Harry raised his left not knowing what he meant. Once his hand was raised Ollivander attacked him with a tape measure that measured places Harry was unaware even existed. He tried various wands that usually blew something up or caused things to fly from their place on shelves if wasn't taken away to quickly by Ollivander. In the end though, Harry found a wand with a bizarre background story. It was weird he thought that the brother of his wand gave him the scar that pained him almost every night. Harry was scared to say the least.

On the way out of the alley they came across a pet store. Harry looked up at Professor Snape with the best puppy pout he could muster and was allowed entrance into the pet shop. Harry was lead by some unknown force to the back of the store where the reptiles were held. There in one of the various cages sat a magnificent blue snake. When the snake began to talk to him he could only stand there in wonderment. In the end he bought the snake and a snowy white owl along with all the necessities that were needed in caring for these beautiful animals. He ended up naming the snake Hades and the owl Hedwig. Snape looked at the snake with mild astonishment, and thought to himself "what would be the next mystery that surrounded this boy". In the end though he grabbed onto Harry's arm and used again that magical transportation that Harry had no name for. After resizing all of Harry stuff for him he left without a word. Harry brought all of his belongings to his cupboard which he had to magically expand so everything would fit. He just hoped that his aunt, uncle, and cousin would never find out. He then locked himself back in his cupboard and waited for the arrival of his "family".

Meanwhile Snape had just transported himself to the gates of Hogwarts. He quickly made his way up the path and down the various passageways to the dungeons. Luckily for him he met no one on the way. He took of his robes and put on a muggle t-shirt and some jeans. He then made his way down to his private potion lab. He then took out the ingredients he had bought earlier that day and began a potion that would hopefully end the mystery surrounding the Potter brat…

A/N: The poll is still up. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, put my story on favorites, put my story on alert, or put me on their author alert. It means a lot to me and helps me continue to write these stories. Thanks again and I hope to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Professor Snape's POV

I looked down into my cauldron to see that my potion had finished and was now the right shade of aqua. I was glad that my spying days had lead me to this potion, for it allowed me to spy on what people were doing throughout the day. I added the final ingredient which happened to be a few hairs from a werewolf; finally the Potter mystery would be solved.

I poured the potion into a large bowl and carried it into the comfort of my living room and placed the bowl onto the coffee table. I sat down and began to peer into the bowl. At first nothing unusual was happening the Potter brat was doing some chores. I thought to myself that maybe he was not as spoiled as I previously thought him to be, but at the very least he still thought he was better than most. I continued to watch, but the Potter brat was actually pretty boring all he did was chores and would wait on his family hand and foot. Not that I minded this however I actually enjoyed the idea of James's spawn making up for his sins and having to serve muggles.

hoped with all my might that James was watching this. It was becoming dark outside and I heard the familiar sound of car shutting off and a door opening in the Dursleys' household. Harry had long since gone into the cupboard under the stairs which I thought was strange, but he had probably gotten into trouble while I had left to get some food. I sat there and watched with batted breath as the Potter brat's uncle opened the door to the cupboard.

He pulled Harry out by the scruff of his neck. I will admit that the action reminded me somewhat of my childhood in Spinner's End. However I was not expecting what happened next. The Potter brat's uncle had put him on the ground and was continually punching and kicking any free part of him. What bothered me however was that he was not fighting back or making a noise. He just sat there and took it. I may hate the child, but I hate abuse more so I turned and flooed on the spot to the Dursleys' house.

What met my eyes may possibly haunt me forever. There lying in his own pool of blood was Potter he was long since unconscious. His uncle had malicious look in his eyes and was just lifting his foot for another strike when I made my presence known. I held my wand forcefully to his uncle's left temple and in voice dripping with hatred I said, "Step away from the boy, muggle, if you do not want to get hurt, and do not worry you will get you just rewards. Mark my words there will be revenge placed upon you and your family. Well anyways have a lovely night. Geesh look at the time I must be getting back to Hogwarts." Of course I said the last bit with perfectly placed sarcasm. I lifted the boy up gently trying not to hurt him further turned on my hell and walked calmly to their fire place to floo back to Hogwarts. I entered the infirmary and called upon Madame Pomfrey to look after her new ward.

After Madame Pomfrey began to work on Potter I walked to Dumbledore's office. I gave the password to the gargoyle that was guarding it and proceeded to make my way up the revolving staircase. I came to halt at the doors and schooled my face into a face that showed nothing and then knocked on Dumbledore's door. I was allowed in and was offered a lemon drop which I politely refused. The headmaster seemed to be in his own little world, not that it was anything unusual. I cleared my throat a couple times to get his attention back to the present. He looked at me and bide me to continue what needed to be said. I told him everything I had seen up to the moment of me bringing Potter to see Madame Pomfrey. By the time I was done telling my tale Dumbledore had a grave look on his face. He sat still for a few minutes before standing up and using the floo to get to the infirmary. He did all this without saying a word. I decided that I would walk back down to my chambers at a very sedated pace.

Back in my chambers I sat down in my favorite chair and began to read one of numerous potion books. It was not long after that however that Dumbledore called a staff meeting with the members of the staff who had remained at the school during the summer. The meeting ended up consisting of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick. Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, and myself. Dumbledore repeated my tale to everyone resent and concluded that Harry was now stable and was restfully sleeping. By the end the women had tears coming down their faces and the men wore similar looks of disgust. Dumbledore made a remark that caught everyone's attention. Harry would be needed a new guardian, but who could be trusted to take him in. The Weasleys were suggested, but it was decide that they would not be able to give Harry the attention and the assurance he needed due to the fact they already had several other kids. It was decided that the professors were too old to look after him; this I knew somehow did not include me. Lupin was suggested, but was shut down once Dumbledore remembered his "furry little proble" and that the ministry would not allow him to gain custody. It seemed that no one was suited, but Dumbledore's eyes seemed to light up ten times as much when they landed on me.

This cannot be good I thought to myself and how right I was. Dumbledore had just suggested I take him, me the greasy git of the dungeons take the golden boy, everyone I knew would most certainly disagree. To my surprise and horror no one disagreed, but seemed completely content with the idea. Adoption papers were being pushed towards me before I even had time to react. One look at Dumbledore and I knew I could not refuse and I knew deep down that someone would have to save the boy from Dumbledore's manipulations. Yes, I knew of the plan he had conducted in order to make the boy the perfect weapon. He knew of the abuse I was sure of it and just wanted the boy to be weak and feel isolated. However when I brought him here he could not ignore the abuse and had to put up his grandfather act.

Well if I had to adopt the golden boy I might as well have a little fun with it. I named his godparents the Malfoys to everyone's annoyance. In actuality they were not bad, but had been trying to take down the dark lord through the inside. Their public appearance was just part of the price and they that getting into that job. Anyways I made sure that his last name was legally changed to Snape. I was not heatless so I let the brat keep his first and middle name. I signed the paper and handed them back to Dumbledore who told me that it was of the upmost importance that I blood adopt Harry when he was back to full health. I suppressed a groan that was rising from my throat. I was about to leave when an alarm went off alerting us that Harry was awake.

We all walked quickly through Hogwarts to the infirmary. We had all forgotten about the floo in our distress or in my case curiosity. However nobody was prepared for the sight that meet us when we enter the infirmary…

A/N: The poll is still up. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, putting my story on favorites, putting my story on story alert, putting me on author alert, and voting on my poll. The chapters will now be in first person. I would love to hear any suggestions or ways that you would like the story to go. I always appreciate suggestions and would really like to hear how you guys want the story to go.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Professor Snape's POV

I stood there and for the first time since my precious Lily had died my cold indifferent mask fell. Here in the far corner of the infirmary laid Harry…no Potter. The young boy laid there on the ground shirt rose to around his chest, and all you could see were bruises and scars lining his body. After some of the shock had worn off we also realized that the boy was convulsing and for some reason instead of tears, blood was dripping from his eyes. We continued to stare at the boy so I did not realize the presence of Madame Pomfrey.

"I cannot get o him. His magic is making sure that no one ouches him unless he trusts them. I do not know what to do abused children never trust anyone. The look of pain on his face broke my heart and I was just on my way to come get you guys when you entered. Do any of you know how to get to him?" Madame Promfrey said this frantically and in all one breath at the end she looked as if she was going to pass out.

It was there that I stopped looking at Harry as if he was he spawn of the evil. For the first time in many years I felt something other than hatred I felt pain and anger. I felt pain for everything this child must of gone through. Lily's son had endured so much, and all because I had listened to Albus. When Sirius had been carted off to Azkaban I could have taken him she had stated it right in her will. No I had to be blinded by the pure hatred I felt for James and the feeling of betrayal from Lily the last day we talked and she choose James over me. So in the end I had caused all this pain to a child I really just wanted to take the pain away. It was at this realization that I broke I cried for Lily and I cried for Harry for everything I had done to them. Right then I decided it would stop I would make Harry my son and show him all the love he deserved. I was so angry though that I just wanted to tear the pathetic excuses for muggles apart. No one crosses Severus Snape and gets away with it. I made a vow to myself that I would get revenge for everything that they had done to Harry…my son.

I hadn't realized that as my internal war was going on that I had made my way over to the corner that Harry was laying in. I had managed to make my way through Harry's magic it took awhile and I had some cuts and bruises when I finally managed to get to Harry. I bent down though ignoring my pain and pulled him into my arms and then walked slowly, so that I would not jostle, his all ready battered body. Once I had laid him on the bed Madame Pomfrey was there in a flash performing diagnostic spells on Harry and quietly reading the results back to herself. After what seemed about an hour she finished and then hurried of to get various potions to try and heal her young patient.

I sat there in a chair inches away from Harry's bed in complete shock. I did not leave stupor until a hand was placed gently onto my shoulder. I turned around to see the man I hated more than the Dursleys with a pensive look on his face. No sooner had I turned around did I have my wand in my hand and pointed at Dumbledore's throat. At first Dumbledore looked at me with amusement which made me sick to my stomach. In a deathly tone I told him that if he was to ever interfere in Harry's life again that I would personally throw him off the astronomy tower and then continue to resurrect him just so I could have the pleasure of doing it all over again. He continued to shrug off my threat and leave the infirmary without a backwards glance to the prone figure lying on the bed.

I sat down again and played the events of the last couple days over again. I thought about how Dumbledore made sure very other staff member was busy and that I was to take Harry to the alley. He also insisted that I be his guardian adamantly stating I was the only one suitable for the job. As I kept playing these events in my head that it hit me like a ton of bricks. He had his all planned out since day one he knew that to make Harry his pawn this was how it would have to work out. He knew I would make the threat to him. The one thing he did not account for and I knew this for certain was me giving up my prejudice against Harry. Sure he knew I would make the threat so I looked like I gave a damn for Harry. The one thing is he did not know I meant it. This was perfect I was able to save Harry from his relatives and now I will also save him from Dumbledore. I will make sure Harry knows that he can choose which side he wants to be on and what battles he wants to fight. Yes revenge was sweet and even greater when you got to save someone so pure and innocent.

I sat there and Harry did not wake up that night or the day after or the day after that. It was then Poppy decided that he was in a coma and that she had no way of telling when he would come out of it. For days I sat there not wanting to leave his bedside. The staff started to notice the change in me and would tease me about it and how it happened so quickly. I could have cared less I had already decided that the change was for the better and that I would do anything in my power for Lily's son. It had been exactly a fortnight since I had brought Harry to Hogwarts and I sat there at his bedside reading a copy of Potions Weekly, when I started to hear a rustling. I put down my magazine and just as I had finished looking up Harry opened his eyes. I could have cried in that moment he was awake finally and I could tell him everything. I was so lost in my musings that I did not hear Harry's timid voice call my name. The second time he did though I did take notice and looked down at his puzzled green eyes.

He asked one question which I knew that he had forced himself to ask due to the fearful voice he asked it in. I told him that I had found him getting beaten by his uncle and had then brought him to Hogwarts so that Madame Pomfrey could heal him. I then told him that I was his new guardian so he would be living with me. I saw a quick flash pass of hope pass through his dull lifeless green eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. I tried to reassure him that I would never hurt him and that I was happy he was living with me now. A couple minutes later Madame Pomfrey came in to check on him and after running a few spells said that he was fine to be moved to my chambers. I picked him noticing he looked a little uncomfortable at first, but soon settled into my arms deciding that he may be able to trust me. I walked to my chambers not trusting his fragile state in the floo. When I reached my chambers I was happy that I had allowed the other professors to decorate Harry's room. I walked to his room and explained that this was his and he could ask me to change it if he did not like it.

The room was done in soft blues and browns. The room had a mahogany four poster bed and a desk, dresser, and shelves in the same wood. The bed had a blue comforter and varying sizes of brown pillow laid on top of it. There were also toys around the room that I was hoping Harry would enjoy playing with. It was already past dinner time so I put him in bed and told him to get some rest and that we would explore more tomorrow. After he had shut his eyes I retired to my own bed for some much needed sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I showered and changed and then made my way to Harry's room. When I opened his door though he was not in his bed and I want into a blind panic and began searching frantically through the house. It was a few minutes later that I collected myself and used a spell to point me to his location. I followed my wand and it lead me back into his bedroom I was confused until it pointed me to in front of the dresser door. I opened the door and there sleeping amongst the clothes was Harry. I quietly called to him, but when that did not work I gave his shoulder a slight shake. No sooner had I done that Harry sprung to his feet wiping the sleep out of his eyes and apologizing continually for not having breakfast made. I bent down to look the child in the eye and told him that I was my job to make breakfast and that was not mad at him.

I took his hand and lead him into the kitchen. I had him take a seat at the table and gave him a glass full of nutrition potion I told him to dink it so that he would feel better. He did it without questioning and I began on breakfast. I knew that I was going to take a long time for Harry to recover from all the abuse, but I was ready to help him every step of the way.

A/N: I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. It's just been really hectic with driving school so hopefully my updates will become regular again. The poll is still up so please vote if you haven't yet. I would like thank everyone for reviewing, putting my story on favorites, putting my story on story alert, putting me on author alert, and voting on my poll. *the author hands everyone nargles for a thank you gift. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. I also appreciate you guys telling me which direction you want the story to go. So thank you again and sorry for the late update.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I own none of these characters.

Snape's POV

It has been a week since the first night I brought Harry to my chambers. His lack of sleep worries me as he wakes constantly due to night terrors. He has been getting stronger even with the lack of sleep. I can see it in his eyes, though still dull there is strength behind them now. He has uttered no more than a paragraph since being here and even with his rising strength I am still scared. His lack of communication is bothersome and I fear that I may have to resort to looking in his mind for answers.

Every day I reassure him of the love I hold for him and ask if he wishes to truly be adopted by me a blood adoption. The one thing I have been dreaming about doing since Harry has changed me. He just gives me the same answer every time that he does not want to be a burden. I reassure him that he is not one, far from it actually, but he never believes me and I do not want to force him to do something he is not ready for.

It is morning so I go and wake him after I finish my musing. I give him breakfast making sure that he eats everything on his plate. I ask if he wants to explore the castle more and he gives a tentative nod. I give him a smile and we head towards the door. I can tell that he is eager about this though he does not vocalize his excitement the way he walks is proof enough. I have realized this week that Harry is so much more like his mother then his father.

As I think of the well being of Harry I have made some decisions. I will contact Remus Lupin because he has a right to be part of Harry's life. I also will do everything in my power to free Sirius Black from Azkaban. I know this seems selfish, but I want to fee Sirius for myself to because as much as I hate to admit I have always found the man to be attractive. The night when he almost led me to my death I had hoped that maybe he had liked me too and he just wanted to be alone with me. I cannot think of all that now I have to focus on making Harry trust again and to talk about the abuse that he had suffered.

Harry's POV

Professor Snape has been really nice to me. He even asked me if I wanted to be adopted by him in some type of ritual that would make me his real son! Though I long or that I know it can never be. Once he does that I know he will regret it and realize that I truly am an ugly freak and burden that does not deserve love.

He tries to get me to open up, but I can't. It's like there is some wall constricting my thoughts from leaving my mouth. It's like I am drowning in water, but every time I reach for his hand I'm just too far away.

He asked if I wanted to go explore the castle and I can't wait I'm just so excited. As we leave his rooms I allow a small smile to be seen on my face. I decide that tonight after the sorting feast I'll tell him about the abuse about everything. I know he'll see me as freak and won't talk to me anymore, but at least I told like he wanted me to. It will be my last good deed before he kicks me aside like those old pair of shoes you don't want any more because they got dirty. But for now I focus on the present and enjoy the time I have him.

Night comes to fast though and before it I'm standing in a large group of students. I listen to as Minerva (though I'm only supposed to call her that in private) tells that there are four houses that we can be sorted into. Then she leaves and comes back a little bit later and leads us through the really big doors that lead into the Great Hall. No one has talked to me yet and I'm happy for that and also happy that Professor Snape insisted we hide my scar so that I could be normal for just a little bit.

The sorting hat sings a song that I don't pay much attention to, but know it's about the different houses. Reallly all I want to do is get the sorting over with and tell Professor Snape about the abuse so the rejection can begin and I can try to get over it faster. Finally the sorting begins. Hannah Abbott is placed in Hufflepuff along with a few others. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and some others all get into Gryffindor. Some Ravenclaws get thrown into the mix as well. With Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkison, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zanbini all go to Slytherin. As for me I'm proud to say that I got into Professor Snape's house too even if he won't like me after tonight.

The feast goes well. We are told were banned from the third floor corridor and the Forbidden Forest. That we are not allowed to use magic in the corridor in this case Professor Dumbledore gives a pointed look directly at the Weasley twins. After these announcements we are lead by our prefects to our new dorms. Once I know I can make a run for it I do and go through the maze like hallways until I make it to Professor Snape's door or portrait thing(I'm not really sure what to call it.)

I knock on the door thing and wait till it opens. He glares out to see who could be disturbing him and he looks down and his glare lightens slightly. He asks what I want and I tell him that I need to talk and that it's important and with that he ushers me in to his chambers. I sit on the couch and take a deep breath thinking about where to begin my story.

It started when I was five…the abuse I mean. It was Christmas I was five and I really wanted to play with my cousin's teddy bear, but he wouldn't give it to me so I accidently burnt him. My uncle was furious I was already living in the cupboard I didn't mind it much, but after he hit me he threw me in there and locked me in. After that things were never the same. I had to cook and do all the cleaning. I became boy or freak. I got used to the constant abuse accepted it and I knew deep down that I deserved it. Sure after I honed my magic better I would steal food, but I always regretted doing it after. A lot of times I would throw up just to stop the guilt. As I got older the abuse got worse. It came to the point where I would not fight back anymore and just let him do it.

I looked away tears in my eyes. I finally looked back at him and told him I didn't want to talk about it anymore tonight. That I understood if he didn't talk to me anymore now that he knew the true freak that I was.

Snape's POV

I'm lost in my own thoughts about killing the Dursley's when I hear him say this. He gets up, but without even thinking I reach out and pull him to me cradling him in my arms. He stiffens and I know I should let go, but I do not. I whisper soothing nothings to him and continue rocking him until he falls asleep. I place him in his room and then pull out some much needed firewhiskey….

AN: I'm really sorry about the wait. With school, work, some after school clubs, and homework I have had no time to myself really. I really do hope to update more frequently and once again I really am sorry about the delay.


End file.
